


Sugar Snow

by Aelig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ce ship est parfait fight me, Et ils se sont arrêtés sur une planète pleine de neige, F/M, Fluff, Hunay is pure, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Ils sont en chemin pour la Terre, Je l'ai écris avant les révélations du 20 juillet okay, Post-Season/Series 06, Road Trips, Shay (Voltron) is so pure too
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Les Paladins - et compagnie - n'étaient plus très loin de la Terre désormais. Ils font simplement escale, le temps d'une nuit, sur une planète inconnue - comme ils ont pris l'habitude de le faire. Et comme d'habitude, Hunk s'occupe du repas - parce qu'on ne peut vraiment faire confiance qu'à lui pour ce domaine-ci, sérieusement les gars. Et puis, bien sûr, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'ils ont quittés Balmera - il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Shay.





	Sugar Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir ! 
> 
> Comment ça va ? Pas trop mort à l'intérieur ? C:  
> Rip because i'm dead inside  
> (les spoilers d'hier m'ont retourné le cerveau rip)
> 
> Et donc ! Un petit OS, un Hunay, parce que ce ship est pur et adorable et que je les aime et que pour moi ils sont canons fight me. Je l'ai écrit geeenre au début de la semaine donc je le poste now, paaaarce que je viens d'y penser oui je suis comme ça oui. 
> 
> Je l'ai écrit sur un thème donc, hiver, gentiment donné par Mindell (j'sais pas si vous la connaissez mais elle est adorable et je l'adore <3).
> 
> Voilà voilà, je vous laisse avec le texte, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! <3
> 
> (PS : Oui le titre est trouvé à l'arrache, jugez pas, je suis nul·le pour les titres)

Hunk n'avait jamais trop connu la neige. Quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'il passait son temps à Samoa, puis à Miami – chez lui donc – ce n'était pas une météo qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Oh, c'était arrivé, mais il était bien plus coutumier des tornades. (Ce qui à y réfléchir, n'était pas forcément mieux.)

Mais la neige avait quelque chose de tendre, d'apaisant – ça avait toujours cette image de douceur un peu glacée dans laquelle jouent les enfants. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était vrai – la dernière fois qu'il en avait vue, c'était lorsqu'il était allé faire du ski avec ses mères et sa sœur. Ç'avait été plutôt cool, et la neige était épaisse, soutenant largement son poids lorsqu'il tombait. Il en gardait de bons souvenirs – et puis après, il était allé à la Garnison, était rentré plus rarement, et, ouais, ils ne s'étaient pas offerts de pareilles vacances.

Voir toute cette étendue blanche et froide autour de lui avait quelque chose d'un peu mélancolique – une sorte de goût doux-amer qui roulait contre son palais, lui faisant se demander s'il aimait cette planète ou s'il avait juste envie d'en partir au plus vite. D'après les scans qu'ils avaient effectués, l'intégralité de la surface habitable était recouverte par cette substance sans couleur. C'était comme une seconde couche de terre sur la terre elle-même – un peu comme un oignon, tiens. Ça lui faisait penser qu'il devrait sans doute faire une soupe pour le soir ; certains de ses amis n'étaient pas habitués au froid ambiant et de quoi les réchauffer leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Il était tranquillement assis sur l'une des pattes avant de son Lion ; ils s'étaient posés une bonne heure auparavant et après avoir installé un campement provisoire comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire, chacun était parti vaquer à ses occupations. Keith et Romelle étaient partis dans un sens, absorbés dans une discussion et le chien-loup de l'espace du Paladin Noir derrière eux. Matt et Lance avaient décidé d'aller voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver du bois ou quelque chose pour aller faire un feu plus loin. Pidge était remontée dans son Lion en déclarant qu'il était hors de question qu'elle chope un rhume ou quoi que ce soit du genre, et Allura l'avait suivie. Elles devaient discuter, à présent – c'est vrai qu'elles n'avaient jamais partagé grand-chose jusqu'ici, alors peut-être était-ce une bonne occasion. Shiro, Krolia et Coran discutaient plus loin –  _entre adultes_ , se disait-il dans sa tête avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres – vérifiant que tout était bien en place.

Depuis la destruction du Château – et soyons honnête, Hunk n'aimait pas y penser, comme il n'aimait pas penser aux événements qui avaient précédé, mais au moins maintenant ils étaient au complet – et leurs décisions de retourner sur Terre afin d'en construire un nouveau, la situation était ainsi. Ils voyageaient. S'arrêtaient sur une planète accueillante afin de se reposer, se dégourdir, et que les Lions puissent reprendre de l'énergie. Mangeaient de vraies bonnes choses et faisaient des provisions pour les prochains jours sans arrêt. Et ainsi de suite. La Terre n'était plus si loin à présent – peut-être à une semaine de voyage. À dire vrai, Hunk avait assez hâte d'y rentrer. Ça faisait quoi, un an qu'ils étaient partis ? Ses mères et sa petite sœur lui manquaient. Il espérait que Teora n'avait pas eu de problèmes en son absence – elle était souvent trop innocente, trop naïve, incapable de se défendre face aux autres. Lui l'avait toujours protégée. Et puis, est-ce que ses mères allaient bien ? Comment avaient-elles réagi, quand on leur avait annoncé sa disparition ? Car bien sûr, la Garrison avait forcément dû prévenir leurs parents. Depuis le temps... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu dire ? Qu'ils étaient morts, eux aussi ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas – il était même assez sceptique qu'ils aient dit quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça – pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils étaient si proche de chez eux – de leur planète natale. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux le soir, il se repassait en boucle tout ce dont il pouvaient se souvenir – la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lance à la Garrison, les lits ordonnés et les vêtements rangés mais le reste de leurs affaires étalées et confondues ; le paysage qu'ils apercevaient lorsqu'ils sortaient de l'école, les montagnes dorées qui tapissaient l'horizon ; la mer qui clapotait sur les plages d'Apia et les montagnes en face, rescapés de son enfance ; la chaleur de leur appartement à Miami et la boulangerie de sa mère juste en-dessous ; les visages de sa famille, de tout ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Et il s'en souvenait encore, et encore, et encore – inlassablement. Il avait peur d'oublier – encore plus alors qu'ils approchaient de leur planète bleue.

Il pensait à ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés, aussi – retrouver sa famille, construire le nouveau Château, tout ça. C'était lui l'ingénieur, alors il était clair qu'il devrait rester aux alentours et s'en occuper – mais comment pourrait-il s'arranger pour voir sa famille dans tout ça ? Ça l'inquiétait, et il se posait questions sur questions, encore et encore ; parfois trop, tellement qu'il s'en sentait paniquer.

Une main se posa doucement sur son genoux, le sortant de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une grimace déformait désormais ses traits – mais aussitôt qu'il vit la personne à qui appartenait cette main, un sourire ourla ses lèvres ; doux, tendre, un peu à part du monde.

« Tout va bien, Hunk ? »

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, emmêlant sans y penser ses doigts aux siens, et il se sentit bêtement mieux – comme si tout s'envolait au loin, ou s'enfouissait bien au fond de cette neige glacée.

« Oui, ça va Shay. Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Tu n'es pas habituée à ce genre de températures sur Balmera, non ? »

Elle eut un léger rire, et il la trouva ravissante – ce qui semblait presque incongru puisqu'elle était une alien bien loin des critères de beauté terriens. Mais elle était magnifique à ses yeux – si pleine de douceur et de courage.

« Ça va. Avoir aussi froid est un peu étrange, mais je m'y habitue. Et puis, j'ai les vêtements chauds que vous m'avez donnés ! »

C'était vrai qu'au lieu de la tunique qu'elle portait sur sa planète natale, elle revêtait désormais des vêtements longs, plus chauds, comportant également un gros manteau bien épais et un bonnet qui lui allait à ravir. Lors de leur périple, ils avaient pris le temps d'aller faire plusieurs courses ; ayant trouvé un magasin vendant des tenues pour l'hiver et d'autres pour l'été et puisqu'ils ne savaient pas où ce road-trip allait les mener, ils les avaient achetés. De même, avant d'aller construire leur Château 2.0 sur Terre – ils avaient longtemps hésité mais puisqu'elle se trouvait en bordure de l'espace et relativement inconnue ou inintéressante pour ceux la connaissant, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils y seraient en relative sécurité – ils avaient profité de leur long voyage pour récupérer les pièces dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour la construction. Coran en avait eu l'idée, et Hunk devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment bonne. C'était le Lion Noir qui contenait la plupart des matériaux, mais l'énorme cristal de Balmera qu'ils étaient allés chercher était bien à l'abri dans son Lion à lui.

La scène se rejouait encore dans sa tête – lorsque tout leur groupe s'était posé, que Shay et sa famille étaient venus à eux – les premiers, bien évidemment qu'ils étaient venus les premiers. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres, tous – et puis, Allura avait expliqué la situation, on leur avait proposé gîtes et couverts pour la nuit et de retirer un assez gros cristal le lendemain venu seulement, et ils avaient enfin pu souffler un peu. Il avait beaucoup hésité, en avait beaucoup parlé avec Lance et Pidge – ses deux meilleurs amis savaient étrangement être de bons conseils quand ils le voulaient bien – avant d'emmener Shay un peu à l'écart.

Il se souvenait de sa timidité soudaine, de son nœud à l'estomac – comment il ne pouvait la regarder en face, son regard se fixant plutôt sur ses mains qui jouaient ensemble dans une tentative presque désespérée de le calmer. Et puis, sa bouche s'était ouverte et un flot de paroles s'en étaient échappées.

« Donc, euh, Shay, euh, je suis très content de te voir, tu sais, et, demain donc on va avoir un nouveau cristal pour notre nouveau Château, mais, tu sais, sur place- quand on le construira, je veux dire- on aura peut-être besoin de quelqu'un pour nous aider avec, tu sais ? Au cas où, pour seconder Allura, et tout ça, je m'y connais pas trop en trucs magiques donc- Mais, hm, c'est pas le sujet, enfin si un peu, mais pas vraiment ce dont je voulais te parler donc- Donc. On aura peut-être besoin de quelqu'un pour le cristal, et, hm... Je, j'aimerai bien... Que tu viennes avec nous sur Terre ? Je, je serais vraiment honoré, et, j'aimerais beaucoup te présenter à mes mamans, tu sais, elles sont très gentilles, je suis sûr qu'elles t'adoreront ! Et, hm, c'est important pour moi de te présenter à elles et- Euh, je parle trop- Donc- Est-ce que, est-ce que tu accepterais de venir avec nous- moi, sur Terre ? »

Il avait relevé des yeux pleins d'espoir sur elle, et il avait été frappé par tellement de choses à la fois, soudainement ; qu'elle l'avait entièrement laissé parler, quand bien même il buttait sur quantité de mots et balbutiait à foison ; qu'elle l'avait écouté attentivement, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, et lui souriait  _tendrement_  à présent ; qu'elle avait attrapé ses mains dans les siennes pour l'aider à se calmer et, bon sang que ça l'avait aidé ; qu'elle était belle, si belle, comme baignée d'un halo de lumière pourtant inexistant – mais à cette instant c'était comme s'il n'existait plus qu'elle, elle et lui dans l'univers tout entier, et plus rien d'autre n'importait ; qu'il l'aimait – il l'aimait tellement que ce simple mot lui volait toute respiration, toute pensée, toute  _existence_  tant qu'elle ne lui répondait, le lui rendait – tant que lui n'allumait pas cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux, ce petit crépitement dans son cœur ; qu'elle l'aimait – parce qu'il avait reconnu cette lueur, ce sourire, ce regard, cette tendresse et juste  _tout_  –  _il savait_.

Sur le moment, il était un peu près sûr qu'il avait senti son cœur exploser sous la réalisation, clairement incapable de la supporter – mais comme il était toujours vivant et que son organe vital battait toujours plus intensément, ce n'était visiblement le cas qu'au sens métaphorique du terme.

Shay n'avait pas lâché ses mains, ni laissé tomber son sourire – elle avait hoché la tête, un peu, avant de lui répondre.

« Je serais honorée de venir sur Terre avec toi, Hunk ! Et de rencontrer tes mamans. Ce, ce serait vraiment bien. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. »

Et il s'était senti plus confiant, plus serein d'un coup – et toute son anxiété s'était envolée au loin, parce que Shay lui  _souriait_ , Shay était  _avec lui_  et Shay  _repartirait avec lui_.

Oh, il avait fallut batailler un peu avec ses parents et son frère aîné d'abord – juste un peu, parce qu'ils ne doutaient pas un instant qu'elle soit en sécurité auprès des si fameux Paladins de Voltron, qui les avaient déjà sauvés par deux fois. Et maintenant, elle était là – ils étaient là, tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre, si chaudement habillés au milieu d'une planète de glace et de neige.

Hunk glissa doucement de son promontoire, remerciant silencieusement son Lion de l'avoir accueilli tout ce temps, et aida Shay à en faire de même – puisqu'elle avait dû y monter pour l'atteindre. Il conserva sa main dans la sienne, peu désireux de la lâcher, et l'observa un peu alors que son regard à elle glissait sur les alentours.

« Ça te dirait de venir avec moi chercher des ingrédients pour notre repas de ce soir ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, et Hunk se tourna vers les adultes encore en train de discuter.

« Eh ! On part chercher de quoi faire le repas de ce soir ! » signala-t-il avec un léger geste de main.

Krolia hocha simplement la tête dans sa direction, et Coran lui adressa un sourire.

« Faites attention. » recommanda simplement l'altéen – comme il le faisait toujours, avec ce ton un brin protecteur qu'il avait à chaque fois.

Shiro fronça un peu les sourcils et se dirigea aussitôt vers eux, abandonnant sa discussion précédente – et Hunk  _savait_  ce qui allait venir, c'était si évident – mais il fallait dire que Shiro réagissait toujours de la même manière lorsque quiconque le prévenait qu'il partait hors de portée de son regard.

« Vous êtes assez couverts ? Vous n'avez pas trop froid ? Ne partez pas trop loin du campement, si vous ne trouvez rien, ce n'est pas grave, nous avons encore des provisions. Faites attention, surtout, et- Hunk, tu as ton bayard avec toi ? Au cas où, les environs n'ont pas l'air dangereux mais on ne sait jamais. Appelez si vous voyez la moindre chose suspecte, on viendra aussitôt ! Soyez prudents, d'accord ? »

Il avait une moue tellement inquiète que Hunk se sentait presque l'envie de lui dire que bon, okay, ils restaient ici finalement. Mais eh, il avait vraiment envie de faire une soupe pour le repas du soir et- avouons-le, une petite balade tranquille dans le calme avec Shay lui semblait définitivement très attrayante.

« Oui, promis Shiro, on fera attention, j'ai mon bayard, on ne part pas trop loin,  _comme à chaque fois_. » Cette fois-ci, la tête de Shiro ressemblait plus à celle d'un chiot qu'on venait de frapper, et Hunk se sentit presque coupable.

« Tout ira bien. » promis doucement Shay, et elle leur sourit gentiment.

Ça sembla rassurer Shiro, et Hunk se demanda brièvement s'il devait se sentir vexé qu'il semblait plus facilement croire Shay que lui, qu'il côtoyait quand même depuis plus longtemps – mais eh, au moins ils n'avaient plus l'aîné sur le dos et ils pouvaient partir tranquillement, désormais.

« À tout à l'heure ! » leur adressa-t-il une dernière fois, avant de s'avancer dans la plaine recouverte de poudreuse, sa main tenant toujours celle de Shay.

Ils parcoururent une certaine distance ainsi, discutant parfois de choses et d'autres, le silence tombant de temps à autre entre eux sans jamais être de trop. Ils profitaient simplement de ce moment ensemble, à chercher pour un peu de végétation comestible. Puis bientôt ils arrivèrent aux abords de ce qui semblait être une forêt. Les arbres ressemblaient à des pins, bien que les troncs étaient plus gros, plus roses pâles que ceux sur Terre. De même, leurs feuilles semblaient être de vraies feuilles et non des épines, et au lieu d'un vert foncé arboraient un tendre rouge recouvert de blanc. Mais sinon, ça ressemblait à des pins. Vraiment.

Ils s'avancèrent sous le couvert des arbres, leurs regards se faisant plus affûtés, leurs mains se lâchant alors qu'ils s'éloignaient légèrement l'un de l'autre pour observer un peu plus le terrain. Le sol était légèrement plus visible, les arbres très rapprochés devant retenir un peu de la chute de neige. Beaucoup plus de plantes y poussaient, sans aucun doute adaptées à la température ambiante, et Hunk se mit aussitôt à la recherche de quelque chose de mangeable à mettre dans sa soupe. Ils avaient heureusement pris soin de s'équiper de sacoches et de petits couteaux pour couper les plantes lorsqu'ils étaient partis, aussi prirent-ils tous deux le temps de faire leur cueillette. C'était Hunk qui dirigeait les opérations – il vérifiait ce qu'ils trouvaient, demandait certaines choses à Shay, trouvait d'instinct ce qu'ils pourraient manger et ce qui ne passerait pas.

À un moment, Shay éternua alors qu'elle finissait de remplir sa besace. Hunk se retourna aussitôt vers elle, l'air concerné, un peu inquiet.

« Shay ? Est-ce que tu as froid ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »

Elle secoua aussitôt la tête, l'air un peu étonnée, avant de lui sourire – évidemment, à vivre sur une planète où il ne faisait pas  _si_  froid, elle ne connaissait pas forcément les premiers symptômes et-

Hunk se dirigea vers elle, abandonnant sa récolte quasiment achevée dans un coin de son esprit. Il retira doucement l'écharpe qui ornait son cou pour venir la passer à autour de celui de Shay, faisant bien attention à ne pas la serrer de trop près pour ne pas la gêner ou l'étouffer alors qu'il l'attachait précautionneusement. Elle tenait ses mains l'une emmêlée à l'autre contre sa poitrine, le regardant faire avec une certaine curiosité et tendresse qui lui allait si bien ; et enfin il s'écarta un peu, ayant sûrement pris un peu plus de temps que nécessaire mais ne le regrettant pas un instant, lui offrant un doux sourire alors qu'il l'observait – l'admirait – dans tout son ensemble.

« Pour pas que tu attrapes froid. » se justifia-t-il un peu maladroitement, et elle lui sourit à son tour.

« Merci Hunk. » Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui s'approcha, et elle embrassa doucement sa joue avant de reprendre sa main dans la sienne.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer, et il se dit bêtement que si elle continuait de faire ça, il n'attraperait plus jamais froid de toute sa vie. Puis il serra un peu sa main et vérifia leurs sacoches d'un regard.

« Je pense qu'on a ce qui nous faut. On rentre ? » offra-t-il simplement.

« Rentrons. » approuva-t-elle, et ils se sourirent de concert.

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas, le chemin se faisant aussi doucement qu'à l'aller – peut-être juste un peu plus silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent plus vite qu'ils ne le pensèrent au campement, remarquant d'un même coup d'œil qu'ils étaient les derniers. Matt allumait un feu, Pidge qui était visiblement enfin sortie de son Lion lui donnant des conseils – ou le taquinant – à côté de lui. Keith avait rejoint sa mère et lui parlait tranquillement, et Lance à quelques centimètres d'eux s'occupait du, eh bien de l'animal de compagnie spatial de leur leader. Allura et Romelle s'étaient engagées dans une discussion avec Shiro, les deux jeunes femmes s'étant visiblement alliées contre le terrien. Coran faisait le tour de la place, vérifiant que tout était bien installé et préparant les instruments de cuisines dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe aussitôt, s'y mêlant avec bonne humeur. Hunk s'occupa de préparer sa soupe, Lance qu'il avait embarqué pour l'aider à ses côtés. Allura suivait de près ce qu'il faisait, essayant de l'imiter avec beaucoup de volonté mais peu de réussite. Il prenait le temps de lui donner des conseils – et elle s'était largement améliorée depuis la première fois où elle lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à cuisiner. Ils discutaient tranquillement, le regard d'Hunk se perdant parfois sur Shay – quand elle riait, quand elle s'exclamait un peu plus fort, quand elle le regardait elle aussi, quand elle lui souriait et, oui, un peu tout le temps au final. Il était un peu près sûr que Lance se moquerait de lui plus tard pour ça mais, eh, c'était de bonne guerre.

Comme Hunk l'avait prévu, la soupe était délicieuse et fit grand-bien à tout le monde, et tous le remercièrent de son idée. Tous allèrent directement se réfugier au chaud une fois le tout débarrassé et la vaisselle lavée, discutant encore ou jouant à certains jeux ensemble, et des rires fusèrent rapidement. Lui décida de rester dehors, s'occupant de préparer de nombreux petits plats à emporter pour les prochains jours. Ils quitteraient sûrement cette planète au matin, et ne s'arrêteraient peut-être qu'une – ou deux – fois avant d'arriver sur Terre. Il voulait que tout soit fait, quand bien même cela signifiait rester seul, dehors et dans la neige. Lance avait voulu rester avec lui, mais il l'avait poussé à rentrer – après tout, il connaissait son meilleur ami et le cubain supportait souvent mal le froid. Coran s'était inquiété également, mais il lui avait promis de rentrer aussitôt tout empaqueté ; il avait dû réitérer sa promesse auprès de Shiro, les  _quatre fois_  qu'il était venu le voir, s'abstenant heureusement de proposer son aide. (Ils avaient découvert rapidement qu'il était absolument hors de question que Shiro s'approche des provisions de trop près sous risque que la nourriture devienne automatiquement toxique par un procédé que seul le japonais semblait être capable de produire. Aka Hunk était un peu près sûr que Shiro pourrait faire brûler de l'eau alors il était hors de question qu'il approche de sa cuisine, merci bien. Quand bien même ils n'avaient pas de  _vraie_  cuisine.)

La poudreuse camouflait efficacement le bruit des pas, mais il la sentit approcher – il releva la tête et elle était là, baignant dans la lueur des étoiles, toujours aussi souriante. Elle se pencha un peu, et soudainement il remarqua qu'elle tenait son écharpe dans ses mains – celle-là même qu'il lui avait passé au cou quelques heures auparavant. Il sentit le tissu venir s'enrouler derrière sa nuque et sur sa gorge, doucement guidée par les mains de la jeune alien – et il ne pouvait la quitter du regard alors qu'elle nouait l'ensemble avec application et un brin de maladresse absolument adorable. Une légère lueur de satisfaction apparue dans son regard lorsqu'elle compléta sa tâche, et elle le fixa tendrement.

« Pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid. » déclara-t-elle doucement, le paraphrasant. « Ne tarde pas à rentrer, d'accord ? »

Il hocha un peu la tête, se sachant – et sentant – rougir. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, une nouvelle fois – peut-être un peu plus proche de ses lèvres que précédemment, et peut-être l'idée qu'ils parcourent ce chemin lentement lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Puis elle se recula, s'échappant dans la nuit pour rejoindre la chaleur qu'offraient abri et présences humaines.

Et Hunk resta là, le cœur battant, les joues chauffées – mais heureux et le cou protégé de la neige qui commençait à tomber.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :3c  
> Au passage je vais sûrement poster d'autres OS dans la soirée plus le premier chapitre d'une de mes fics (que j'ai encore postée nulle part eheh) donc si ça vous intéresse c:
> 
> Voilà, des bisous, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
